


spilling like an overflowing sink

by super007socks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I wrote it kinda late at night, Just thing i wrote, Not sure if I'll continue it, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super007socks/pseuds/super007socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing post civil war, i watched it today, and i'm kinda sad so i wrote this to cheer myself up.</p><p>Tony and Steve forgive each other, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spilling like an overflowing sink

Steve didn’t think Tony would use the crappy, burner phone. But there it was, ringing loudly in the room T’Challa had been kind enough to give him. The shrill ringing was the only sound bouncing off the concrete walls, breaking through the dark, silent ambiance of the room. The realisation that the ungodly hour of the call must mean it’s important shocks Steve out of his trance and he scrambles to find the old phone in his desk drawers. His fingers finally close around the small vibrating device and he’s quick to pull it open.

“Tony?” He breathes out, his voice no louder than a whisper. 

“Hey Steve,” Tony replies, heaving out a sigh, “I’m sorry. For how I acted, three months ago. And I know it’s kind of out of the blue but I wanted to say it.” Steve settles back onto his bed, a sigh of relief bubbling in his chest. 

“I’m sorry too. I wish we could’ve done it different.” Steve mumbles, squinting at the clock on the wall, 03:47.

“You know nothing would change if everything happened again. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. And I forgive you.” 

“I forgive you too Tony, I hope we can fix this,” He settles in his blankets, holding back a yawn, “Fix us.” Steve finishes, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I know we can Steve.”


End file.
